


Let me love you...

by Annielisie



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, don't know how to tag, first work in english, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annielisie/pseuds/Annielisie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey loved Luke much longer than Noah, and the other boy wasn't really making Luke happy, but Casey totally would make him happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me love you...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first work in English, so please tell me if there's mistakes in it. This pairing need more love.

Casey was mad, why does Luke had to mess with him like that? He found out that he was madly in love with the boy when he couldn't think of anyone else during his time alone.

He kept watching Luke and Noah from afar, they two weren't really happy together, Luke was way more dedicated to the relationship than Noah, and Casey was sure that Noah was hitting in some random guy the other night. Luke came talk to him, ask about what he knew about this another boy, Casey didn't want to lie to Luke neither he wanted to make he feel sad.

Weeks passed since the last time talked with Luke, the boy was devastated, Casey wanted to protect him, make him feel safe, so he got next to him, Luke gave him a sad little smile, mostly exhausted.

"Hey man, how are you?"

"Don't really know, mama says I have to go out and have fun with people but I don't feel like it"

"I know...wanna come hang out in my house, we can have a sleepover, I know how you love a sleepover!" He finally get to take a happy smile from Luke

"'kay, it's better be with yah than anyone else"

They get to his house, Luke was lazy, totally cute, beyond adorable, he got to the bathroom and Casey picked up some clothes to him, he really was cute in clothes that were bigger than his body.

They were in the couch watching some random movie when Luke snuggled closer to Casey, he dropped his head in the bigger boy's shoulder and started crying, he was putting everything out in Casey's shoulder while the other stroke his hair

"Shhh babe it's going to be okay"

Luke froze, since when Casey called him babe?

"Case...why did you called me babe? I mean it's not that I'm offended and such, but..."

"Luke, I need to tell you something" he toke a deep breath and a pause "So...I started crushing in you for a few, and when I saw what Noah did to you the only thing I wanted was to hold you tight and tell you that everything was going to be alright, I fell for you so hard that I don't remember a day that without the feeling of the urge to be with you... Please don't hate me, I just wan-" he was interrupted by a sudden pair of lips melting with his, he wanted to kiss back but was in such a state of shock, he felt despair when Luke started to pull out, he felt need, urge, lust, he wanted those lips for so long that he couldn't let them go, he put a hand in Luke's chest and pulled him in the couch, it was so good to kiss him, those lips were created to pair with his.

"Case...I need time to sleep with you, can you wait?"Luke asked breathing harshly, sweating a little

"For sure babe, I'll wait forever for you, no matter what"

"Casey..."Casey locked eyes with Luke and asked "What love?" "Why you can't stop being adorable?" He asked with the most perfect smile that Casey has ever seen

"If you think I'm adorable you really should see you wearing my clothes"

"Babe come 'ere" he leaned down curling behind Luke

"Who'd say that Luke Snyder would be such a cuddle freak" he said looking at Luke's hair from behind and smelling his scent

"Yeah yeah, now let's nap, you're such a great pillow Case, I love you...and I needed to break up with Noah to realize that you're the only one for me"

"I love you too my babe, MINE, always" he said making Luke start to giggle from his possessiveness 

"As you wish" Luke snorted starting to fall asleep

Casey was in bliss, he had the love of his life in his arms and had being told that he was loved too, he couldn't keep away his smile and didn't even tried, for the next weeks he would tell everyone that wanted to hear that he was the happiest person in earth even Noah, especially Noah


End file.
